Cita inolvidable
by Linne-'Malfoy
Summary: "Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi tienen una cita hoy en el parque de diversiones" Era el mensaje que se podía leer en cinco diferentes celulares cada uno de un color distinto. Cinco reacciones distintas cinco consecuencias diferentes... Todos preparados para una cita inolvidable...


**Titulo:..** Cita inolvidable

**Resumen:..** "Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi tienen una cita hoy en el parque de diversiones" Era el mensaje que se podía leer en cinco diferentes celulares cada uno de un color distinto.

**Disclaimer:..** Ninguno de los personajes acá descritos me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo los utilizo para alimentar mi pervertida imaginación…

**Linne dice:..** No se que decir mas que espero les guste… espero poder contar con su apoyo no será un fic muy largo o eso espero ustedes me dirán si debería continuarlo o mejor no… espero les guste y ya saben cualquier cosa dejen un rr que me encanta recibirlos…

**Campaña un review por un dólar:..** La teletón en mi país será este 12 y 13 de Julio y yo por cada rr dejado en este capitulo donare 1 dólar… Este es el tercer año que realizo esto y el año pasado llegue a los 10 dólares que en mi país colaboraba con dos terapias así que dejen su donativo (que conste que no es chantaje, es mi manera de que cooperemos)

* * *

**Cita inolvidable**: La cita

"Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi tienen una cita hoy en el parque de diversiones" Era el mensaje que se podía leer en cinco diferentes celulares cada uno de un color distinto.

"Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi tienen una cita hoy en el parque de diversiones" se leía en un celular azul y su dueño Aomine Daiki solo cerró su celular,

- ¡Tsk! Que se cree ese Bakagami – dijo mientras se adentraba al baño para alistarse ese día iría al parque de diversiones, tomo su celular mientras marcaba un numero

- Bueno, ¿Aomine-san? – le contestaron del otro lado

- Prepárate vamos al parque de diversiones – dijo mientras encendía la ducha y terminaba de desvestirse

- ¿Disculpa? – la voz del otro lado del celular se oía impresionada

- Ya escuchaste Ryo nos vamos al parque de diversiones – colgó y se metió a ducharse.

"Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi tienen una cita hoy en el parque de diversiones" se leía en un celular verde y su dueño Midorima Shintaro solo cerró su celular.

- Y eso a mi que – dijo mientras volteaba por un lado

- Mmm que sucede Shin-chan – le pregunto su compañero

- Nada – respondió el peli verde mientras miraba su celular nuevamente

- ¿Seguro? – Takao miraba a su amigo mientras este revisaba algo en su celular

- Si seguro, Takao vamos al parque de diversiones – dijo sin mas mientras caminaba hacia afuera del comercio al que había ido ese día para conseguir su objeto de la suerte, el cual era un par de binoculares de color rojo

- Waa ¿en serio Shin-chan? Claro vamos y será como una cita – Takao camino hacia la salida

- No seas idiota – le respondió el peli verde mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

"Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi tienen una cita hoy en el parque de diversiones" se leía en un celular rosado y su dueña Momoi Satsuki solo cerró su celular.

- Nooooo – un fuerte grito se dejo escuchar en el bus en el que se encontraba en ese momento

- ¿Ocurre algo Satsu-chan? – le pregunto la chica morena y peli azul que iba a su lado

- Si, Hika-chan mi amado Tetsu saldrá con un tonto en una cita y yo no puedo evitarlo – la pelirosa empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, justo este día había decidido salir fuera de la ciudad con su mejor amiga quien era mayor que ella por eso las habían dejado salir de la ciudad solas – que hare Hika-chan… espera un momento si yo no lo puedo evitar se quien si – Satsuki se había repuesto rápidamente mientras marcaba a toda prisa… espero a que le contestaran y espero y espero y nunca le contestaron – nooooo Dai-chan ¡contesta! – y el chico peli azul no le contesto

- Tranquila Satsu-chan lo mas seguro es que el tonto de Dai ni-chan se este bañando, inténtalo mas tarde – le dijo mientras lo consolaba y la chica pelirosa lloraba amargamente.

"Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi tienen una cita hoy en el parque de diversiones" se leía en un celular morado y su dueño Murasakibara Atsushi solo cerró su celular.

- ¿De quien era? – le pregunto su compañero pelinegro

- Era un mensaje de Kise-chin, dice que Kuro-chin y Kagami-chin van a tener una cita en el parque de diversiones hoy – ambos chicos se miraron y luego voltearon a ver a su alrededor, ellos en ese momento se encontraban en el parque de diversiones de Tokio donde habían ido para tener su primera cita oficial

- Dices que Taiga y Kuroko tendrán una cita hoy ¿aquí? – le pregunto Tatsuya al menor

- Aja… o eso es lo que dice Kise-chin –dijo mientras le mostraba su celular con el mensaje del rubio

- Jo será la primera cita de Taiga y yo quiero ver eso – dijo Himuro mientras sonreía

- Pero Muro-chin – Atsushi no pudo terminar su queja

- Venga Atsushi vamos a buscarlos – el mayor de edad pero el mas bajo jalo a su compañero en búsqueda de quien consideraba su hermanito, y cual es el trabajo de los hermanos mayores, pues molestar a los menores.

"Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi tienen una cita hoy en el parque de diversiones" se leía en un celular rojo y su dueño Akashi Seijuuro solo cerró su celular.

- Así que se atreve a citarse con Tetsuya, bien veamos de que estas echo Kagami Taiga – decía mientras afilaba unas tijeras rojas

"Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi tienen una cita hoy en el parque de diversiones" se leía en un celular amarillo y su dueño Kise Ryota solo cerró su celular.

- Bien ya envié el mensaje, ahora debo de vigilar que Kagamicchi no se aproveche de Kurokocchi – decía en voz baja mientras guardaba su teléfono celular

- Que tanto balbuceas idiota – escucho que alguien le decía antes de sentir el golpe de una patada en su espalda baja

- Auch Kasamatsu-sempai eso dolió – decía mientras se sobaba la parte afectada y dos ríos de lagrimas salían de su bellos ojos dorados

- Cállate idiota, y dime a donde diablos nos dirigimos – Kasamatsu aun no entendía como había terminado siguiendo al idiota amarillo, solo recordaba vagamente que se encontraba terminando unos informes que el entrenador le había pedido cuando Kise había llegado corriendo balbuceando algo sobre Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi y poco después era arrastrado por ese idiota

- Al parque de diversiones – respondió simplemente mientras caminaba tranquilamente. A Yukio una vena en la sien le empezaba a resaltar de una manera que asustaba

- Y me puedes explicar a que vamos al parque de diversiones –

- Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi tendrán una cita hoy en el parque de diversiones – le dijo seriamente, era extraño ver a Kise serio

- Y eso nos afecta en… - Yukio dejo la frase a medias pues no entendía ellos que pintaban en ese asunto

- No permitiremos que Kagamicchi se aproveche del inocente de Kurokocchi – Kasamatsu no entendía cual era la obsesión de Kise con Kuroko pero le molestaba y le molestaba mas el echo de que le molestara, no entendía porque pero cada vez que de la boca de Kise salía "Kurokocchi" le daban unas tremendas ganas de golpearlo que varias veces lo había echo

- Ya casi llegamos – grito eufórico Kise cuando a lo lejos observaron la gran estructura del parque de diversiones.

En la entrada del parque de diversiones se podía apreciar a un joven de cabello celeste y de unos bellos ojos del color del cielo, Kuroko Tetsuya estaba esperando a que su cita comprara los boletos de entrada, su cita, realmente se sentía nervioso aunque su expresión facial no lo demostrara.

Kagami Taiga esperaba que le dieran su cambio, aun se sorprendía de si mismo, después de todo se encontraba en ese lugar para tener su primera cita, esperaba que de muchas, con Kuroko su compañero de equipo, su compañero de clases. Después de todo no fue fácil descubrir sus sentimientos y mucho menos tomar el valor necesario para primero admitir que tenia esa clase de sentimientos hacia su compañero y segundo para pedirle que salieran juntos, recuerda que fue muy difícil para él, principalmente porque era de Kuroko de quien hablamos de ese chico de presencia casi nula y de expresión facial menos que nula, nunca esta seguro de que es lo que esta pensando el menor pero aun así se había atrevido, le costaba creerlo y de solo recordarlo se sonrojaba enormemente.

Esta era su primera cita, se encontraba nervioso nunca había sentido lo que su compañero le hacia sentir, por ello no sabia que debía hacer, solo esperaba que todo le saliera bien y que nada arruinara su cita; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y una sensación extraña se apodero de él.

Camino hacia su compañero con las entradas en la mano listo para pasar un buen día en ese parque de atracciones. Ambos entraron al parque pero antes de entrar Kagami tuvo un mal presentimiento, volteo a ver hacia atrás y al no notar nada extraño se encogió de hombros y entro con su compañero.

- 0 –

Detrás de unos arbustos cerca de ahí, si te fijabas bien podías observar como estos se movían mas de lo normal y como se dejaba ver una cabellera dorada junto a una azabache.

- Kise! – Yukio tenía una vena que le sobresalía del cuello

- Vamos sempai ya entraron – el joven de cabellera dorada jalo al azabache mientras corrían a comprar entradas y así poder seguir a los jugadores de Seirin.

Kise jaloneo a su capitán todo el camino hacia adentro del parque, Kasamatsu solo esperaba que el idiota amarillo lo soltara y le diera una buena excusa para toda esta tontería.

- 0 –

Un chico alto de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color se encontraba parado frente a la entrada de un parque de diversiones por donde había visto desaparecer una cabeza amarilla muy conocida para él.

- Aomine-san – escucho un grito y vio como un pequeño castaño se acercaba a donde el se encontraba

- Llegas tarde – le dijo sin dejar de ver la entrada

- Gomen Aomine-san – se disculpo mientras se inclinaba frente al peli azul – lo siento, lo siento –

- Basta Ryo, venga entremos – lo detuvo el mas alto pues cuando Sakurai Ryo iniciaba a disculparse era sumamente molesto.

Aomine Daiki tomo de la mano a su compañero de equipo mientras se dirigían hacia el parque, Sakurai Ryo solo logro sonrojarse ante la acción de Daiki.

- 0 –

- Vamos contesta, contesta, contesta, maldición para que tienes un maldito celular Daiki idiota – la chica de cabello rosado gritaba a todo pulmón mientras su compañera acostumbrada a sus arranque de furia escuchaba música tranquilamente

- Tranquila Satsu-chan – la morena jalo a su amiga para que se sentara nuevamente pues varios pasajeros ya la querían linchar – tranquilízate ya conoces a Daiki lo mas seguro es que haya olvidado cargar el celular –

- Pero Hika-chan, mi amado Tetsu – las lágrimas no la dejaron continuar

- Tetsu-chan estará bien – la morena trataba de consolar a su amiga pues sabia cuanto quería a Tetsuya – Daiki idiota – dijo al escuchar como su amiga lloraba nuevamente

- 0 –

- Pero Shin-chan! – Takao Kazunari llevaba un buen rato rogando

- Ya te dije que no – dijo terminantemente el peli verde

- Pero Shin-chan! – no se rendiría tan fácilmente

- Dije que no Takao – no cedería ante nada

- Pero eres mi novio y tu me invitaste no es justo ser yo quien pedalee hasta ahí – se quejo por enésima vez Kazunari mientras pedaleaba esa carreta donde su novio iba cómodamente sentado

- Cállate y sigue pedaleando que ya falta poco – Midorima siguió leyendo la compatibilidad de Leo y Acuario según Oha-asa

- Novio desconsiderado – murmuro Takao

- Que dijiste – pregunto con voz sombría

- Nada – Takao siguió pedaleando

- 0 –

- Muro-chin ya me canse descansemos un poco – un enorme chico peli morado le pedía a su compañero un poco de clemencia

- Pero Atsushi no hemos encontrado a Taiga ni a Kuroko – el chico pelinegro jalaba a su compañero – es la primera cita del tigre yo quiero ver eso –

- Pero Muro-chin – Murasakibara estaba cansado y además sus golosinas se le había terminado

- Venga vamos y de paso compramos algodón de azúcar que te pare… - Tatsuya no pudo terminar de hablar pues no encontraba a su compañero

- Muro-chin! – Escucho como le llamaban de mas adelante – apresúrate que por aquí vi que vendían algodón de azúcar – Himuro solo sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su pareja y se apresuro a alcanzarlo, todavía debía de buscar a Taiga.

- 0 –

Un pelirrojo se encontraba en el punto mas alto del parque, la noria, desde ahí veía todo el parque.

Primero diviso como un chico pelirrojo, como el mismo, y un chico peli celeste se acercaban a un puesto de palomitas.

Luego vio como dos jugadores de Kaijo peleaban a cierta distancia, bueno más bien el número 4 de dicho equipo golpeaba a su rubio compañero.

Muy cerca de ellos los titulares de primer año de Touou paseaban tranquilamente ¿tomados de la mano? Eso si era extraño el tenia entendido que Daiki tenia debilidad por las chicas de senos enormes, pero bueno.

En un punto más lejano diviso a Murasakibara, quien es fácilmente reconocible por su enorme estatura, este iba con un chico pelinegro a su lado y con un enorme algodón de azúcar en la mano, Atsushi no cambiaba.

En la entrada diviso a Midorima junto a su extraño compañero, aun se preguntaba como esos dos terminaron juntos.

Bueno al parecer todos estaban ahí, esto seria divertido.

Esta historia continuara…

Linne dice:.. ¿Y?... ¿Qué tal les pareció?... ¿merezco aunque sea un tomatazo?... Ahora una consulta… en quienes me debería enfocar en el siguiente capitulo… será solo una pareja y la pareja principal o sea Kagami y Kuroko… todo en un rr o pásense por mi perfil ahí dejare una encuesta para que me ayuden a decidir… Nos leemos…

Bye-bye…


End file.
